Once Upon A Time
by TheRottenJas
Summary: The Fairytales Classroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Assignment 1: Cinderella - Regulus Black was now the official heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.


**A/N:** I wasn't originally planning to write Regulus but I'm glad I did. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! :)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales Classroom - Assignment: 1- Cinderella: Write about a minor character, a character that everyone seems to overlook. **Prompts:** [Animal] Cat / [Name] Zezolla / [Phrase] Bippity Boppity Boo! /[dialogue] "It's ...you."/ [Emotion] Worthlessness / [Word] care / [Color] Blue / [Word] Rainbow / [Word] Unknown / [Item] Wand

 **Extra Credit:** Include a fat mouse called Gus Gus and a cat named Lucifer

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club:** 5\. (Silver) Sybil Trelawney - Prompts: Future, Defiance, Anthem, Official

 **W.C:** 897

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The Official Heir_

Regulus Black was the now the official heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black- by default. Growing up in his broken household, he had never in a million years expected to be the heir. He always looked up to Sirius, his older blood traitor of a brother, and followed him around like any other younger brother would have. He went along with every single one of Sirius' pranks and schemes hoping that one day he would be as _cool_ and as _mature_ as Sirius was. Back then Regulus thought it was very stupid for his brother to take all the blame when they _both_ had caused problems but Sirius didn't see it that way. Protest as much as Regulus had done, Sirius insisted everything was his fault. Regulus had been a child then and didn't understand that Sirius was only trying to protect him. If Regulus reflected on his childhood long enough, he would have noticed all the signs indicating him of his brother's Gryffindor tendencies.

Regulus had done enough reflecting of the past. It was the future he had to meditate on. What he needed was to move on. He needed to forget all about the older boy with the same stormy eyes as his. _Are you sure that's even possible?_ his brain chimed. Regulus nodded to himself in resolve to forget all about him. Yet his mind, heart, and soul laughed at him. Forget about Sirius? _Impossible_.

"Perfect Regulus!" cooed Zezolla Black from her portrait as he walked by one of the many hallways in Grimmauld Place. She smirked, her eyes full of pride and amusement. She was an older woman around her fifties with long grey hair and blue piercing eyes. "To think that _other boy_ would have ended our line if it hadn't been for _you_! That worthless, pathetic fool! But you - _oh perfect_ Regulus!"

Regulus clenched his fist, the only indication the words this deceased ancestor spat affected him, and kept his face passive. It was he who felt worthless. Why would anyone brag about being second best? He was only chosen for his obedience. They didn't really care about him, Regulus, as much as they cared about the Black surname he held. "That other boy is gone now. Mother says we are not to speak of him." Not to mention that whenever _he_ was slightly mentioned, his heart hurt in more ways than one.

"Walburga," laughed Zezolla at the mention of his mother. "She's a mess. Have you seen her recent state? Utterly disgraceful, I say. She put too much care in _that boy_ to notice you!"

Regulus winced at the malice her words carried. "She burned him off the tapestry."

"Serves her right!" Zezolla sneered, shaking her head. "Her precious first born heir is gone. It's … you. You're the heir now. She must stop all her ridiculous moping."

Regulus opened his mouth to disagree but a soft pur by his leg stopped him. He frowned at their cat, Lucifer, and picked the furball up. It was a good thing Lucifer had come at this exact moment because Regulus wasn't even sure what he was going to say to Lady Zezolla.

"Regulus . . ." whispered Walburga Black, his tyrant mother, from the end of the hallway. Her voice was coarse and her appearance was a fright. Her hair was loose and wild and she was slumped against the wall. "Where is Sirius? I call for him but he won't come."

Regulus sighed, wanting to pet Lucifer for a while longer. "He won't come back, mother."

"For Salazar's sake, Walburga!" screeched Zezolla. "You burned him off the tapestry! That disgrace of a son!"

Walburga shook her head. "No, no. Regulus, where is he?" She whipped out her wand and began mumbling nonsense. "Bippity Boppity Boo! Come out Sirius! We'll color together like you always wanted. We'll paint a rainbow! Come back. _I'm sorry!_ "

Regulus' bottom lip quivered watching the sad display before him. No matter how much his mother cried that she was sorry, it didn't matter. This twisted place they called 'home' ruined their lives. No, his parents ruined them. _He_ was only lucky enough to have the gall to be defiant. Yet that same defiance blasted him off the family tree. He gasped, controlling his emotions and went into the nearest room. He laughed, a bit hysterical, as he realized it was Sirius' secret room where he stashed the majority of his muggle objects. He vaguely recalled Sirius singing the muggle's anthem about freedom. Sirius had finally gotten it. He heard a small whine from his arms and realized he was hugging Lucifer tight. He snuggled into the cat and focused on inhaling and exhaling.

 _Squeak._

Regulus turned to the rat, Gus Gus, who Sirius had rescued from the claws of Lucifer long ago. No, Regulus wasn't anything like his older brother. Sirius was brave and loyal. Regulus was worthless and pathetic.

 _If only I wasn't a coward._

He wasn't brave enough to venture out of his current environment and into the unknown. Regulus _had_ been sorted into Slytherin. There was no other option for him but embrace his dark side. Regulus placed Lucifer on the floor and walked towards the rat cage. He whispered sorry before scooping Gus Gus out. Tears slipped out as he dropped the rat right in front of Lucifer.


End file.
